World's Apart But Ever Closer Teaser Trailer
by iamgoku
Summary: A little trailer and Character Promo for a new co-written story by me and Doglover645 called 'Worlds Apart But Ever Closer'


**Hi everyone.**

 **And I know its been awhile since I updated, but I am in the second last term of my final year, and as such I am overloaded with work, I have started the next frozen in time chapter, and wicked fans 2 chapter, I will try and get them uploaded as soon as possible.**

 **But, here is a little 'character Promo' for my OC in an upcoming story that is Co-Written by Me, and Doglover645 AKA Julie. If she wants I can upload her one into the second chapter of this if she writes one out.**

 **This is a little teaser/trailer for a story we've called 'World's Apart But Ever Closer' which should be up soon, the cover image for this is also the cover for that story, and I commissioned it from an amazing artist on deviantart called 'Vanillemint'**

* * *

A young man appears, walking to the centre of the dimly lit room. He has a brown, light tan skin tone and is around seventeen years old, is wearing jeans, black shoes, a white shirt, and a brown leather jacket on top, brown eyes and dark almost black hair that is windswept and goes up at the sides slightly.

"Hello, I guess you're wondering why I'm here" he says in a gruff, accented voice.

"I'm here to fill you in on our little adventure, which I'm sure you'll be seeing soon enough" he said dryly.

"I guess I should start with a few things about me" he said contemplating his next few words before continuing.

"My name is Shaun James Logan, and I'm from Australia originally, and I am one of the protagonists of the story you'll be seeing, along with my step sister, Julie" he said, sighing slightly as he said her name.

"Who by the way, is a major pain in my ass"

* * *

" **Aw come on Mate, ya wanna go put some shrimp on the barbie" the younger girl said with an exaggerated Australia accent, elbowing Shaun in the shoulder, he turned to her with a look of irritation.**

" **Julie, I swear if you keep talking like that I am going to make you regret it!"**

* * *

"Yeah, and that's not even the half of it" he grumbled before continuing.

"You see we both have been through a little change in scenery lately, after meeting this lady called Evanora, and now were in Oz" he said before smirking.

"And yeah, I said Oz, you know, yellow brick road and Munchkinland Oz, that place"

"We're not just here sightseeing either, we're here to interact with a few familiar faces"

* * *

 **Several voices rang out through mismatched conversations**

"… **I am Galinda Uppland, of the Upper Upplands…."**

"… **..Elphaba Melena Thropp….."**

"… **.The name's Fiyero, I'm sure you'll hear it around…."**

"… **..Hello, my name is Boq…"**

"… **I am Nessarose Thropp, nice to meet you…."**

* * *

Shaun shook his head with a small laugh.

"So yeah, we're going to meeting some rather….colourful characters, and I am not just referring to Elphaba" he said with a smile, before an irritated voice called out from outside the room.

"You better not have or else I'll make you sorry you ever came to Oz!" the voice called out.

"Oh come on El, I was only joking" Shaun said before continuing.

"And another little addition, is that we have….abilities, Evanora picked us since we had dormant powers that could help us protect our new friends, as well as prevent any new dangers from threatening them during our stay here"

Rising up both hands he smirked.

'SNIIIIIIIKT'

Three spikes of bone burst out of his hands, one between each knuckle; the ends were sharp and threatening.

"This is one of my abilities, there bone 'claws' I guess you could say, there about a foot long and pretty handy"

* * *

 **Julie stared at the sight as he sat by the fire and the new found appendages shot out between his knuckles, he was staring at them oddly.**

" **That's gross" she said with a disgusted tone, he looked over at her questionably.**

" **Cool…..but gross" she said as he rolled his eyes.**

* * *

"Anyway me and Julie now have to try and keep a low profile, while also looking out for any threats that might come our way, I'm trying to fit into classes and such, which can be a hassle sometime"

* * *

 **Strumming the last few notes of the song, Shaun looked up from the guitar to see the other students looking at him with odd looks, turning to the teacher who was giving him a similar look.**

" **So, what did you think?" he asked genuinely.**

" **This is Geography" The teacher dryly replied.**

"… **.oh" Shaun said as he looked around. "You know I was wondering why no one else had instruments, and why you were all staring at me, I thought maybe you all thought I was good"**

" **Get out of my classroom!"**

* * *

"And I have to put up with Julie a lot more"

* * *

 **Frowning at him she reached over and pulled the cigar out of his mouth and threw it out the window.**

" **That was my last cigar!" he exclaimed angrily.**

" **Good!" she sassily before exiting the room, Elphaba turning and giving him a glare.**

" **That is a disgusting habit; you should be ashamed of yourself"**

* * *

" **You shouldn't even be drinking!" she complained as he gave her a bored look as she scolded him and Fiyero, both of them surrounded by several empty bottles.**

" **I can't even get drunk so your argument is invalid" he replied.**

" **It's not good for you!" Julie shot back.**

" **Yeah, neither is pissing me off but you seem to do it on a regular basis"**

* * *

"That's one side of me I guess" Shaun said before his eyes narrowed.

"But then there's another side, a darker side"

* * *

 **Shaun glared as he threw the other guy up against the wall, a growl coming from his lips as he squeezed his throat.**

 **The grounds were wet with dew beneath his feet as he made his way through the courtyards, the moon overhead. Reaching the stone wall which surrounded the Shiz grounds he unsheathed his claws and began scaling the wall, his claws cutting into the stone and allowing him to climb it with ease, before jumping down onto the other side.**

* * *

"The animal side"

* * *

 **Taking off into a run, he ran towards the forest, trees quickly surrounding him more and more. Quickly he threw off his shirt, without breaking his run, he then ripped off his singlet and continued running as he approached a thick tree line and ran alongside it. Several dark shapes could be seen on the other side of the tree line, and looking over at it he jumped through it.**

 **He continued running as he was surrounded by the wolf pack he had become associated with, this was what he did most nights, this was the time he could cut loose and be free.**

 **Running along with the wolves he leapt across a log and unsheathed his claws, letting his other senses guide him through the night.**

* * *

"Oh, and before, when I said we might have to defend ourselves against people, well mate, I'll say good luck for anyone who tries to harm us"

* * *

" **YAAARGHHH!" Shaun yelled as he slammed his claws through the man's skull, his body dropping to the ground dead.**

* * *

" **Arrrggghhhh!" the masked individual screamed as the hand holding the knife was stabbed straight through by the claws, his partner quickly trying to find his weapon but Shaun spun around and impaled the other man in the stomach with his other set of claws.**

" **You picked the wrong day to piss me off, bub" Shaun growled out.**

* * *

 **Glinda stared at the four men who were advancing on her with fear as she couldn't run to the two staircases on their side as they would surely catch her, her only choice was backing up to the large locked double doors behind her, however a sudden yell caught her attention, as did the four men.**

 **She looked up to see Shaun leap down from the second level with a primal scream, his claws thrust out as impaled two of the armed figures in their backs, dropping them instantly, he pulled them out and thrust them to his side and the remaining two men screamed as their stomachs were cut open.**

* * *

"Cause I'm the best there is at what I do" He said pulling out a cigar and lighting it.

"And what I do best, isn't very nice"

* * *

 **Please Review and let me know what you think, oh and for anyone who is interested I have uploaded a Rise of the Guardians story so if your a fan of that, feel free to check it out.**


End file.
